


月亮不落

by humooo



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humooo/pseuds/humooo





	月亮不落

收到那条短信那会儿焉栩嘉还在陪焉晟嘉看熊出没，动画片挺无聊的。他刚拿起手机，那条来自熟悉号码的信息就默契地跳出来。  
内容一个句号，他没理。

那边显然是忍了十分钟，又接着发了第二条。这次长进了，足足有三个字，滚过来。  
焉栩嘉有点想笑，周震南长到这么大仍旧是求人都不会。从前生气了是你给我滚，做完爱喜欢说滚出去，现在求他去找他，他还是只有一句滚。  
实际上焉栩嘉没有办法清晰的界定他和周震南现在是什么关系。上个星期周震南第三回提了分手，但这是他第一次同意。他们在一起三个月，冲动上头的时候焉栩嘉总共说过两次一辈子，周震南又分别用三次咱俩算了让他意识到未来这个词的分量。  
他们第一次见面是在三个街区外的不知名酒吧，他是被同学叫过去过生日，而周震南则是不知道从哪里找来关系混进去的中学生驻唱。那时候他们两个未成年本来就是被禁止出现在那里的，焉栩嘉后来想到这里，都觉得这是老天一开始就暗示了他和周震南是个意外，是他们年轻的生命树上长错的分枝。

他坐在沙发上盯着电视发呆，熊出没两集播完一看时间快要十点，于是一边招呼焉晟嘉赶紧睡觉一边套了个外套说要出去一下。他把周震南晾了一个多小时，不知道那边又要发什么脾气。时至今日他还是怕他真生气，或者说怕周震南真做什么出格的事情。他表面上什么也不在乎，实际上偏执得要是疯了什么都做得出来。他们还是情侣的时候其实没有人知道，有一次焉栩嘉幼稚的生气周震南在酒吧总有几个女人向他示好，憋了两天没主动找他。周震南于是叼着棒棒糖混进焉栩嘉的重点中学堵他，和他在没有人的教室乱来。后来周震南说你这个脾气一天发不够十条消息我就知道你肯定生气才来哄你。焉栩嘉还心说我有那么幼稚吗，不过他没问，他自知的确比周震南幼稚很多，尽管他们只差了一岁。  
他们的保密工作确实做得无可挑剔，对于少年人来说，相爱得不留痕迹听起来又残酷又决绝。焉栩嘉连在学校最好的朋友也没有告诉，他们顶多知道有段时间他翘掉许多篮球集训，却从来不晓得好学生焉栩嘉在短短三个月内是怎么摸清楚一间酒吧附近的所有小路，怎么在周震南狭小的出租屋里面留下他的生存痕迹，怎么学会说荤话又怎么搞大逆不道的同性恋。  
周震南曾经是他世界里的月亮，盛大的满月。他的光芒圆润而完整，足够把焉栩嘉井然有序的青春期扰乱，他的少年时期从此白天是连接着高考与未来的课桌试卷，天黑就变成又疯又闹的双人游乐园。他们在暗处发展起丰满但岌岌可危的故事线，然后像厌光生物一样野蛮又肆意地在属于焉栩嘉的巨大月轮之下延长。

走到周震南住的公寓楼下的时候雨已经停了，空气还是黏黏腻腻的，把焉栩嘉额前的头发打湿，恹恹地贴在他皮肤上。楼道里的声控灯像有阿兹海默症，他跺了几下脚也没弄亮，只得凭着记忆上楼。  
焉栩嘉非常讨厌这样的凝固的天气，过期胶水一样沉重且污浊，步伐迈得再开也好像不够轻快。他走路一直都不慢，周震南也是急性子，只不过步子比他小，他俩并排走的时候焉栩嘉要精准的把自己的每一步缩短到大概四分之三才可以协调。四分之三是他从周震南那里听来的梗，说这是代表爱的数字，因为他小时候看的动画片里面有。他说这句玩笑话的时候把连帽衫的帽子戴在头上，露出圆圆两个耳朵，嘴里念的是怪腔怪调的四川话，什么你是我的心你是我的肝你是我生命的四分之三。焉栩嘉不知道自己怎么会把这句傻逼话记得如此清楚，他明明当时没有注意，眼里心里只有周震南可爱非常，于是凑过去堵住他的嘴。  
焉栩嘉有周震南房间的备用钥匙，他俩在一起一个月的时候他配的。后来吵架周震南没有拿回去，他在这些事上没什么记性，就像他也记不住很多歌词记不住数学公式。客厅的灯还留着，不知道周震南是不是算准了他一定会来，明明他没有回复也被拿捏得清楚。焉栩嘉有点讨厌这种被掌握的感觉。

一个星期前周震南说他要去北京。他一边说这话一边正和焉栩嘉穿着不同学校的校服一起坐在麦当劳甜品站门前的台阶上，手里还拿着第二个半价的甜筒，像在说一句再普通不过的问候一样说所以我们都别太拧。周震南和焉栩嘉太不相同了，从学校到家境到交友圈没有任何重叠的地方。甚至在处理相爱的问题上，周震南想要逃避而焉栩嘉总认为还可以继续。唯一相同的是他们还太小了，不会被允许与同性耗在一起，空间时间和其他人都不会允许。  
现在回头看焉栩嘉已经感觉不到当时愤怒的程度。他只记得起傍晚夕阳把甜筒的影子都拉得很长，记得起周震南前两次说不要再继续的时候是他一直在拉着周震南再往前走一步试试，记得起他突然觉得自己是不是错了的无力和妥协。

他推开周震南虚掩的卧室门。他卧室的窗户敞着，纱窗上破了一个洞，以前他帮忙补过一次，现在应该是又坏了，不过周震南对这些小事一概懒得管。他靠在床头坐着，脸上没什么表情，反而问起焉栩嘉你怎么来了，无辜得不像是发给他短信的那一方。  
焉栩嘉都不知道他们是怎么又撕扯到一起，好像轻易的离别只是一个月亮精心点缀的谎言，他们不是可以一句轻飘飘算了就认命的关系。那天晚上空气潮湿沉闷似乎在酝酿什么，他压着周震南比他窄许多的肩膀，借着透过未关木门的灯光与湿热空气看清楚对方的黑色瞳仁。周震南的眼睛不大，但颜色如同被厚实绵密的雨云遮住的夜空，映着客厅昏暗的白炽灯光在没有月光密不透风的晚上充当自己的月亮。  
他和他都一声不吭，沉默又机械的做着近乎本能的动作。周震南一直不说话，焉栩嘉于是竟然没有立场地突然生气起来。在长久的沉默里面他发现他们的交往是只有两个人共享的秘密，连分手都没有其他人会再悼念一下焉栩嘉和周震南短促的感情。少年人爱和恨都匆忙而浓烈，匆忙是容易被未来与成长拉开距离，浓烈是他和他现在居然还可以连接在一起。  
周震南的后面已经湿透了，泥泞的洞口含着焉栩嘉的手指。焉栩嘉的动作说不上温柔，周震南也不需要，仿佛一切都是熟门熟路，习惯使然。他觉得很讽刺，于是问周震南你要分手的时候想过你要找我讨操吗。  
周震南咬着嘴唇，从前他们做爱有一半时间周震南都会咬着嘴巴。他害怕发出声音让别人听见，因为他距离做好面对被其他人发现自己在暗处囫囵长大地爱情的准备还太远了。周震南只想到要把人生规划得满满当当，却不知道半路出现的焉栩嘉给自己带来了多大的惯性。  
焉栩嘉的性器深深埋在他体内不动，周震南闭着眼睛和嘴，下身却在食髓知味的吸他的东西。焉栩嘉知道他马上要高潮，故意凑近他耳边舔周震南的耳朵，湿润的声音色情又温柔，弄得周震南一阵阵战栗。焉栩嘉很满意他的反应，恶劣地说你是不是不知道自己瘾这么大。  
周震南好像终于受不住哭了，眼泪随着他激烈的心跳声流到床单上，羞耻心好像也被冲掉了一样。他渐渐哼出声音，扭着腰去迎焉栩嘉的大家伙，自暴自弃骂焉栩嘉我恨死你。他说话被撞得断断续续，呻吟着说我恨死想到你后面就湿得不像男人的时候哭得又犟又漂亮。  
焉栩嘉看他眼泪掉得止不住又心疼了，头伸过去舔他的泪水，轻声哄说别哭了。周震南显然是被逼狠了，他太崇拜自由、太自我意识，觉得只要把爱情搞得封闭一些就可以抽身，可以不要被影响，拖泥带水和磕磕绊绊都是不酷。他其实在这事上胆子很小，怕过自己怕过焉栩嘉，最怕他们的明天被现实轻易地冲散，像原本牢牢抓了一把白砂糖在手里，然后下雨了。一周之前周震南还没有感觉到自己对焉栩嘉的依赖和需求有这样让他难堪的程度，因此突然之间发现自己的生命被焉栩嘉化了个圈这件事让他把一张白生生的脸哭得红润濡湿，衬得圆软的嘴巴更招人疼。焉栩嘉克制不住的去与他接吻，呼吸都交缠在一起。

他想起来周震南有一次非要在公寓楼的天台给他唱新写的歌，那时候他们还没有相爱，或者说没有确定相爱。但那天夜景却很好，天空晴朗又通透，可以看见大片深蓝色高高的吊起来，玉白色的月亮完完整整又摇摇欲坠。它看起来好亮好大，而天空却分外的单薄，很容易坠落在不知道哪一个星球。周震南这样说的时候焉栩嘉正在看他的眼睛，那是他第一次遇见不会坠落的月亮，不算漂亮但明亮得让人难忘，直直地照进他空无一物的黑暗宇宙。

结束之后焉栩嘉还是像以前一样端端正正地抱着周震南。他太小了，字面意义上的，焉栩嘉手臂一揽就可以把他圈得严严实实，固定在胸口最滚烫的地方。周震南哭凶了，说话鼻音重得很，黏糊糊地问焉栩嘉他高考要读哪里。  
焉栩嘉说我也去北京。

焉栩嘉知道他是动摇了，虽然其实他和他的未来还是一样微乎其微，十八岁的界限并不能让他们把每一个明天都划在可控范围。但至少他们都还可以再往前一步，然后再去考虑兵来将挡和水来土掩。在对待这件事上，焉栩嘉觉得自己比周震南要成熟和勇敢。在他们这个年纪，一腔孤勇的爱已经是很了不起、很可以值得骄傲和坚持的东西。

他们还是没能分开。周震南花了一周来弄懂他和他的需求关系，比想象的要密切得多，不管是身体还是心理。  
半晌，他轻轻地叹了口气，像游离的行星终于落回他的旋转轨迹。


End file.
